Amour Défendu
by HP Chica
Summary: Draco asks Hermione to the Halloween ball on a dare...causing lots of good stuff to happen...kinda fluffy...Please r/r!!! Draco/Hermione...rated PG-13 for language.
1. A Very Interesting Breakfast

Amour Défendu

Chapter 1~ A Very Interesting Breakfast

Disclaimer~ If I owned Harry Potter which I don't *cries hysterically* I wouldn't be sitting here right now...I would be out on a date with Tom Felton.

A/N: This takes place in their fifth year

"Draco, truth or dare" Blaise Zabini asked 

"Dare" he said with one of his trademark smirks 

"Alright then.I dare you to ask that Gryffindor Granger to the Halloween Ball"

"Damn it.I should've known that was coming"

"And if you don't we're going to shave your head when you're sleeping" 

"You wouldn't" 

"We would," said Blaise and the rest of the Slytherins who were playing the game. 

"Fine then.tomorrow during breakfast." 

"Ben, truth or dare" Draco asked

*A/N: Ben is a transfer student from an American school who just moved to England.*

"Dare" 

"Alright I dare you to ask Granger's friend Kelsey to the ball" 

"Okay then.I was gonna ask her anyway."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione, truth or dare" asked Parvati 

"Dare" Hermione said with a glint in her eye 

"I dare you to say yes to whoever asks you to the ball next...I mean seriously you've turned down like 15 guys...so whoever asks you next you hafta say yes to"

*A/N: Over the summer Hermione's hair got all unbushy and stuff so she looks really pretty now...I figured now was as good a time as any to tell you so back to the story.*

"Oh great" 

"And if you say no we're gonna take this" *holds up a diary* "and tape the pages all over Hogwarts for everyone to see." 

"Even better.fine I'll say yes" 

"Kelsey, truth or dare" asked Hermione

*A/N: Kelsey is also a transfer student but she's from Beauxbatons*

"Truth" 

"Hmm...alright...who do you like?" 

*blushes* "Well this is really embarrassing" 

"Come on who is it" whined Lavender" 

"Well, it's that boy, Ben, from Slytherin...I mean he seems really nice"

*Well at least it's not Malfoy, and he is unusually nice for a Slytherin* thought Hermione

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning at breakfast.

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast when he saw Hermione walk in. He was desperately trying to avoid having to do his dare when Blaise looked at him and said "Well?" Draco stood up and walked up to Hermione causing every head in the Great Hall to turn and look at them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione POV...well sort of anyway.

Hermione was walking into the great hall wondering what guy was going to ask her to the ball this morning. She had been asked at least once every morning, but not by the one guy she really wanted to go with, Harry. And now she was being forced to say yes. She was walking to the Gryffindor table, praying Harry would ask her, when Draco Malfoy walked up to her.

"Umm.Hermione--" 

"Since when do you call me Hermione" she said in an interested but ticked off kind of voice 

"Since now. Can I talk to you outside?" This got a lot of confused, and a couple angry looks(from Ron and Harry) 

"Umm...Okay?" she was very confused and ticked off by now. Draco led her to the Charms classroom. 

"Draco, what in the name of God are you doing?" 

"Well there was this bet." 

"And?" 

"Willyougototheballwithme?" 

"Come again?" 

"Will." "You." "Go." "To." "The." "Ball." "With." "Me?"

*There's no way she's gonna say yes*he thought

*Oh crap...the bet.damn...I hafta say yes...shitshitshitshitshit...where's Harry when you need him?* "Okay...I'll go." 

"WHAT!?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY NO!!! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE BALL WITH YOU!!!" 

"Well you did ask me and I did say yes so we are going together and don't try and get out of it." Said Hermione thinking she could have some serious fun with this. Draco stormed out muttering something about killing Blaise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walked back into the Great Hall and sat down. 

"What did he want 'Mione?" asked Ron looking very pissed off 

"He asked me to the Halloween Ball" Ron dropped his toast he was so surprised. He just sat there and looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing...you get the picture. "And what did you say?" asked Parvati appearing behind Hermione's back. 

"I said yes." 

"YOU SAID WHAT!?!" Ron screamed, snapping out of his fishlike stupor, causing the whole Hall to turn and look at them. 

"Yes" 

"HOW COULD YOU SAY YES TO MALFOY?" 

"It was simple really...now could you please stop interrogating me because I didn't do anything wrong." Said Hermiona as she scooped some eggs onto her plate leaving everyone in the Great Hall stunned. Just then, Ben stood up and walked over to Kelsey. "Will you go to the ball with me...it just seemed like a good time to ask." 

"Oui" said Kelsey turning very pink 

"Tres bien" said Ben with a wink 

Just then the first bell rang causing the Great Hall to empty very quickly. It had been a very interesting breakfast.

A/N: Okay...this is my very first fan fic.I hope you like it...Please review with any comments/suggestions you have!!!


	2. A Far More Interesting Lunch

Chapter Two

A Far More Interesting Lunch

Hermione just sat through her morning classes in a stupor wondering what she had done. She was positive she had ruined any chance she had with Harry. For the first time in her life she had answered a question wrong, and what made it even worse was that Neville had gotten the answer right. Professor Sprout was just telling them their homework assignment when the bell rang signaling lunch. Oh great Hermione thought. Now I get to go eat lunch in front of the whole school. She was half way up to the castle when she remembered that she could always just go down to the kitchens to get some food there. As everyone else made their way to the Great Hall, Hermione turned and went down a staircase and followed the stone passageway to the picture of the fruit bowl. She reached out and tickled the pear. She turned the handle that had magically appeared and walked in. The house-elves immediately came running up to her asking her what she wanted. 

"I just didn't feel like eating lunch upstairs. Is it ok if I eat down here?"

They all nodded and went to get her a table. They brought her some beef stew and bread and a large glass of pumpkin juice that refilled itself whenever she drank any. She had just started eating her soup when the door opened again. Hermione turned to see who it was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was walking out of Transfiguration when he decided he was going to have to skip lunch because there was no way he was eating in front of everyone after what happened at breakfast. His classes were difficult enough with everyone asking him what had happened, and he did not want to have to go through it again at lunch. As he was walking through the stone corridors on the way to the Slytherin common room, he remembered he could just eat in the kitchen. The house elves loved it when people visited so he decided to stop there. He opened the door and walked in to find Hermione's big brown eyes staring into his. 

Oh great he thought. He was going to turn around and leave but the house elves practically grabbed him and pulled him into the kitchen. One of them ran to grab another chair and a few others got another bowl and a glass as well as another pot of the stew.  He figured there was no point in leaving now, he would only look rude to the elves, and they wouldn't be so nice the next time he needed to escape from everyone else, so he sat down at the table with Hermione. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ooooh great it just had to be him _Hermione thought. She really needed to talk to him so she decided she had to say something.

"Hello, Draco"

Draco mumbled something that sounded along the likes of hi, and then went back to stuffing his face.

"We need to talk."

"What do you want Granger."

"I only said yes to you because of a bet."

"Yeah well I only asked you because of a bet...which I told you when I asked you."

"So do we really have to go together than?"

"For someone so smart Granger, you really are stupid you know that. Well duh, we have to still go to the dance together. If we don't show up together, my friends will definitely still shave my head, and your friends will do whatever it is they threatened to do to you. What did they threaten you with anyways?"

"They would tape my diary all over Hogwarts."

"What's so bad about that? Unless you only wrote about how much you secretly love me...you know you really do like me...everyone knows you do." He said with one of his trademark smirks.

"Really...because I pretty much think you're an evil bastard who should go to hell."

"Well I think you...you...I think you're absolutely beautiful."

"WHAT??" Hermione shouted.

"You are...I never noticed it before."

"You're beginning to scare me Malfoy. Why the hell are you acting like this? You've been calling me a mudblood for 4 years. Now suddenly you waltz in here and call me beautiful? No. I don't think so. I'm leaving...and I would rather have my diary taped all over the walls of Hogwarts than go to the ball with you, and personally, I think you deserve to have your head shaved. I'm leaving. Thanks for the food it was great!" 

She was storming to the door when she ran into something very solid.

"Get out of my way Draco." She said trying to push him out of the way. He looked down at her, and just kissed her. She would have pulled away if it weren't for the tingling sensation going through her body. They stood there and kissed for a minute. They pulled away and smiled at each other. They were holding each other praying that they would never have to leave each other's arms when Dumbledore's voice suddenly came over the intercom. 

"Everyone please report to their house common rooms. Will Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Kelsey Bontecou please report to the gargoyle statue on the second floor."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other with interest. This was really weird. Why would Dumbledore be calling them to that statue? They figured it had to be important so they took each other's hand, left the kitchen, and hurried to the second floor statue.

Dumbledore and Kelsey were already there when they arrived. As soon as they walked up he said "Ice Mice", which must have been his password, because the gargoyle immediately started turning and a staircase appeared. Dumbledore stepped on it, and the others followed his lead. The staircase took them to his office. As soon as they arrived, Dumbledore motioned for them to take a seat, as he took his behind the large oak desk. He had an odd look in his eye. 

"I am afraid I have some bad news. Your friend, Ben Miller, has died."

Kelsey seemed to be in a state of shock with tears running down her cheeks. Hermione was comforting Kelsey, while Draco was letting it soak in.

"How did this happen?" Asked Draco.

"We believe it was through the Avada Kedavra curse. He was found on the lawn near the quidditch field clutching his wand"


	3. The Purple Room

Chapter 3

The Purple Room

*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and no matter how much I wish I did I never will...unless I kidnap our dear friend J.K., lock her in my trunk and continually take Polyjuice Potion using her hairs and just barely keeping her alive...but that would kind of suck cuz I would never getta marry who I wanted to marry...although I would getta live in a kick-ass house!!*

A/N: Hermione and Draco are both OoC(Out of Character)

Without further ado...Chapter 3:

That night the whole school found out at dinner, but Dumbledore said that they were still going on with the ball. He also said they needed to keep their mind on their studies, and they would be told when the funeral would be taking place. No one wanted to believe that such a nice boy had died. Everyone from every house truly liked him which was unusual, to say the least, for a Slytherin. Everyone was quite suspicious because of Kelsey's actions. She didn't seem sad in the least and 

everyone thought that was odd, there were even rumors going around that she had killed Ben, but no one could think of any reason she would, so it died quickly. 

Hermione knew that the reason she didn't seem sad was that she still seemed to be in shock, and she told people this, which helped to cool the rumor quickly.  

After dinner, Hermione went to talk to Draco. She knew she couldn't really talk to him with all of his Slytherin friends around, so as she walked by the Slytherin table she gave him a pleading, follow me kind of look and she just hoped he would notice. He obviously did, because a minute later, she heard footsteps behind her. She just kept walking, making it appear as though she was just walking around the castle, so people wouldn't get ideas about her and Draco. She walked into an empty room. Almost as soon as she entered she was joined by Draco.

"Did you want something Hermione?"

"Yeah. We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what happened in the kitchen."

"What about it?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that when you walked in and saw me you wanted to leave, but you didn't for some random reason."

"Yeah."

"And the next thing I know, you kiss me, and I've never been kissed like that before. I just want to know what happened to the last 4 years."

"I don't honestly know. It just kind of hit me that you really are beautiful and I felt that kiss, and it felt like no other. I don't care about the fact that you're muggle born. That doesn't matter to me anymore. And you probably think I'm lying or making this all up, but I'm not. Please believe me Hermione!! I'm begging you!"

Hermione could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. She smiled kissed Draco on the cheek and hugged him. 

"You know Mione..."

*blushes* "Mione...I like that."

"Well being with you almost makes me forget that Ben died." He just smiled at her.

Just then Hermione noticed the room they were in. It was a beautiful room. It's walls were a shiny kind of silvery-purple, with thick purple carpet. There was a beautiful picture of a unicorn with a girl next to it, in a white cloak, holding a single red rose. There was a white couch against a wall, and a small pedestal with a tiara on it. There was a small plaque on the pedestal as well.

"Ooh Draco look at this!"

She walked over to the pedestal and examined the tiara more carefully. It was white gold with pink sapphires in the shape of roses. Draco started reading the small plaque.

_To the young lady who finds this room, and this tiara, you are destined to be great. To the young man who is with her: place the tiara on her head, for she is your queen and you are meant to be together. You will be the only people who will ever be able to access this room. Good luck to both of you. Juliet McKorder~ Headmistress 1308-1345_.

"Wow Mione. I don't know what to say."

"Me either. This is crazy. I'm in shock."

"Well shall I put this tiara on you now, or do you want to wait?" He said picking up the tiara very gingerly, as though it were glass. Hermione walked up to him. She was the perfect height for him only 6 inches shorter. He placed the tiara on her head, and it seemed that there was a glow emanating from her body.

"You look amazing. You were born to wear that tiara." Draco said pulling Hermione into a soft kiss. It lasted just a second, but it was the most powerful thing either of them had ever experienced. They broke away and they smiled at each other and just hugged for five minutes. 

"We should probably go Draco. People might get worried if 2 prefects are missing for too long."

*A/N: Forgot to mention before, Draco is the Slytherin prefect, Hermione from Gryffindor, Justin Flinch-Fletchely from Hufflepuff, and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw.* 

"Yeah you're right."

Hermione had turned to leave but Draco pulled her hand. She turned and looked at him.

"Just one last thing. I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco!" Hermione said. She placed the tiara back on the pedestal and ran out the door, to her common room, feeling as if nothing in the world could bring her down at that moment.

Draco didn't want to go to common room, so he decided to go on a walk around the grounds. He was walking near the forest on the farthest edge of the grounds in a very secluded area when he saw someone. He stopped and looked around. He turned around and saw his father.

"Hello Draco."


	4. A Revelation

Chapter 4

A Revelation

*Disclaimer~ *Sings to the tune of 'I Wish I Were An Oscar Meyer Weiner'* I wish I was the owner of Harry Potter...and so on and so on...etc...* 

A/N: Sorry for the confusion people, I accidentally uploaded the wrong document, with the same name as this one. Goes to show how brilliant I am. Sorry about that!!!!!

Hermione was on her way to the common room when she felt someone pulling on her, and a hand being placed over her mouth. She was kicking and screaming trying to figure out what was going on when she turned to see Harry and Ron looking back at her.

"What in God's name are you two doing?"

"We could ask you the same thing Hermione." Ron said.

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you doing going to the ball with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"His name is Draco and what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean Hermione. Why the hell would you say yes to that filthy bastard?"

"Yeah Hermione. He's been calling you a mudblood for years."

By this point Ron and Harry were circling her like two vultures ready to attack their prey.

"I was forced to say yes because of a dare."

Harry and Ron immediately stopped circling her.

"Oh ok that explains it. We knew you had more common sense than to just say yes to Draco like that." Ron said sounding a lot warmer than he had been before."

"So when are you going to dump him, because I would be more than honored if you'd go to the ball with me." Said Harry putting his arm around her waste and smiling at her.

Hermione was ready to explode at that point.

"GET YOUR ARM OFF ME HARRY. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD GO WITH YOU. YOU HAD YOUR TIME TO ASK ME AND YOU DIDN'T AND NOW YOU SUDDENLY WANT TO GO? NO. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. I'M STILL GOING TO GO WITH DRACO. I THINK I LOVE HIM AND HE'S A FAR BETTER PERSON THAN YOU TWO OVER-PROTECTIVE PRATS COULD EVER HOPE TO BE. GO TO HELL. BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!" Hermione shoved both of them out of the way ignoring what they were yelling at her when she ran off. There was only one place she wanted to be and that was in Draco's arms, so she ran outside looking for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Father?? What are you doing here? And why do you look so pale and disheveled like that?"

"Because I've been hiding."

"Why in God's name would you hide? Who do you have to hide from? Honestly Father."

"I killed that boy, Ben."

"YOU DID WHAT??"

"I killed him."

"WHY??"

"Because he was a Deatheater."

"Ben?? A Deatheater?? That is a load of bullshit Father, and you know it too."

"I've talked to him at meetings Draco. He was supposed to kidnap Kelsey and Hermione and bring them to Voldemort."

"What the hell are you talking about? Ben was not a Deatheater."

"Yes he was. And another thing, I'm not a Deatheater anymore. I am a spy for Dumbledore. I am supposed to be watching out for the people in this school."

Draco could not believe what he was hearing there was no way Ben could be a Deatheater. He was a good person. He was also in Slytherin. When was the last time a person in Slytherin was liked by EVERYONE?? Draco was pretty sure it had never happened before. Maybe his father was right. Maybe Ben was a Deatheater, or had been, before his untimely death.

"I don't want to think what would have happened to my daughter if I hadn't killed him."

Draco just nodded his head and said yes without letting the full effect of the statement sink in for a minute.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?? YOU DO NOT HAVE A DAUGHTER!!"

"Yes I do Draco. She is your twin sister."

A/N: wow crazy chappy...I'm in a crazy mood right now. Soon to come~ The Ball, Find out who Draco's twin is, lots of happy Hermione/Harry/Ron fights and maybe some forgiveness in there too if I'm in a particularly good mood, and Harry's new girlfriend. And a nice new boyfriend for Kelsey, also if I'm in a particularly good mood, and you'll be finding out a lot more about Draco's Father, Lucius!! 


	5. AN

Okay peoples my mind is experiencing some technical difficulties, which with my lazy gene, are causing problems for me so give me a week tops to write the next chappy.

~*Kelc*~


	6. More Revelations

Chapter 5

More Revelations

Disclaimer~ I give up!! I will never own Harry Potter. *Looks out the window* *Sees a shooting star* *Thinks* _I wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight_...

Draco was in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father wasn't a deatheater. He had a sister. All he could think was _'Please don't let it be Hermione'_. 

"Your sister is Kelsey. You mother didn't want a daughter. She only wanted a son. It was probably Voldemort's orders."

"Father, what are you talking about? Voldemort's orders?"

"Yes. Your mother is the deatheater Draco. She always has been. I was at the beginning until I realized it was a horrible thing, then I was put under the Imperius curse, and after I learned to fight it I became a spy for Dumbledore, while posing as deatheater.  Your mother believes I am a faithful deatheater. She doesn't know. She is as faithful as she ever was. She does small things, like help the younger, newer deatheaters become more powerful. She teaches them spells that they might not know, and she helps them perfect them."  

Draco looked at his father. He was in a state of shock. He had a twin sister. Ben was a death eater. His mom was a deatheater. He was mainly in shock about having a sister. When he thought about it, he and Kelsey did look rather similar, but nothing obvious. It was more the subtle things, like their smile. Both of them had similar smiles, people just saw Kelsey's far more often. And her hair. It was brown, but it was dyed brown. You could tell. She had very white blonde roots, the same color as his hair.

"How did you know it was Kelsey? How did you know that was my twin?"

"Before we gave her away to her French parents, I put a tracking spell on her so I would always know where she was. And the reason she doesn't have a French name is because I asked her parents to name her Kelsey as a personal favor to me. They knew I didn't want to give her up so they kept Kelsey as her name. Kelsey Rose. Please forgive me for not telling you before now, but I couldn't. And it's risky even now."

They were interrupted by footsteps drawing nearer.

"Draco!!!"

"It's Hermione. Hermione...Over here!! Dad, it's ok. We need to tell her. I know we can trust her. She's my girlfriend."

"She is?"

"Yes."

Just then Hermione appeared, running over to Draco. He saw that she had been crying. 

"Herm what's wrong?" He said pulling her into his arms. 

"I had a fight with Harry and Ron."

Just then she noticed Lucius.

"Umm hello Mr. Malfoy." She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Hello Hermione." He said warmly. His tone of voice wiped the look of fear off her face.

"Dad, we need to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"Herm, Kelsey is my twin sister, Ben was a deatheater, and he was going to kidnap you and take you to Voldemort, so my Father, who isn't actually a deatheater, but a spy for Dumbledore, killed him."

"Wow." She said, and then almost immediately, she snapped into her normal self. "But what about the Dark Mark? He didn't have it on his arm. And you and Kelsey. Well there is some similarity. But then why didn't she grow up with you? I me-"

"Herm, it's been a really long night I'll explain everything tomorrow."

"Draco, I need to leave. Nice to meet you Hermione. Oh, and Voldemort knew it would be unwise to have the Dark Mark in the same place, so he put it on the bottom of his foot. Not a place many people would think to look.  I will come back to check on you as soon as I can."

"Bye, Dad."

Lucius ran off, throwing an invisibility cloak over himself as he ran. 

Just then, Hermione seemed to realize what Draco had said.

"He was a deatheater? Ben was a deatheater? Kelsey's your twin? And your father isn't a deatheater?"

"Yeah"

"Wow." Hermione said before she passed out into Draco's arms.

When she came to, she looked at her surroundings, and then let out a bloodcurdling scream.

A/N: Wow. After that chapter I think I should write soap operas or something. Okay.  A special thank you to all who have reviewed my story!! And to all those who will review my story, who haven't already. And sorry for taking soooooo long to get this chapter up. I could not think of anything, and even if I had, I would've been too damn lazy to type it all up lol. But anyways...I have plenty of ideas, including the ball, Kelsey's boyfriend, I know who it is!!! Harry's new girlfriend, Seamus even gets a girlfriend, a proposal between the last 2 people you would expect, and some unexpected guests.


	7. Dates

Chapter 6

Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own HP...Unfortunately...cuz I have some pretty brilliant beyond belief ideas for the next book if I do say so myself...

Ooh I have some quick shout outs: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, especially lana-la-banana!! Thanks for all you help getting this story rolling!! And Viv...aka Hermione2003Potter!! I know you're not the biggest fan of H/Hr but you read my story anyways and I totally appreciate it!!  Now...on with the story...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*In the Gryffindor Common Room* 

Harry was sitting in the common room being sulky and thinking about how he had majorly screwed things up with Hermione. He was spacing off when he heard someone saying his name, snapping him back into reality. He looked up and saw Vivian, a 4th year that he had talked to a few times. 

"Hey Harry"

"Hey Viv"

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything's good."

Harry was talking to her when he suddenly realized how pretty she was. She was 5' maybe 5'1 with dark brown hair and tan skin. He heard a voice in his head saying _'Ask her out' _there was another voice saying _'What about Hermione?'_ But all he could think was _'Hermione who?'_

"Viv, I know this is kind of random, and we don't know each other that well, but what I do know about you, I like. So would you do me the honor of going to the ball with me?"

"Whoa. Yeah. Of course I'll go with you. I was hoping you would ask me, cause if you didn't I was gonna ask you. Well rather, Kelsey was gonna force me to ask you, well, she probably would have done it herself, but you know...It's kinda late so I'm gonna go to bed. G'night Harry." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and running, rather skipping off, making a stop at where Kelsey was sitting to let her in on the news, making Harry chuckle to himself.

_*On the other side of the common room*_

Seamus and Dean were sitting in 2 chairs near one of the many beautiful fireplaces. 

"Man. Why can't I get a date?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know. Lord knows there are enough good looking girls here. Oooh I have it. None of them are dumb enough to go out with you. No I'm just kidding...just kidding...ooh hey here comes Kate you should ask her. I don't think she has a date yet and she's pretty good looking if I do say so myself..."

"Kate! Come here for a sec!" She came over to where they were sitting.

"Yeah Seamus?" She said her cheeks getting a slight pink tinge.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Yeah sure." She said blushing twirling her already curly brown hair between her fingers.

"Great!! Now maybe you have some friend who would be willing to go with Dean..." He said jokingly.

"Actually I don't know if Hermione has a date I mean I doubt she's going to actually go with Malfoy."

Harry who was walking by and overheard them said loud enough for everyone in the Gryffindor common room to hear, "Hermione IS going to the ball with Malfoy. She thinks she's in love with him." He stormed up to his room leaving everyone else in the common room in shock.

Someone shouted "That's a load of bull shit!"

But Ron got up and said, "No it's true. She dumped me and Harry for that bastard."

He turned around and walked up to his dormitory and poured himself into bed, feeling tears in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let the tears out, and fell asleep thinking of all the fun times he and Harry had had with Hermione. By the time he fell asleep, his pillow was sopping wet.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA I'm sooooooooo mean...You're going to hafta wait to see what happens with Hermione...


	8. Spiders and A Potions Project

Chapter 7

Spiders and A Potions Project

Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter. As much as I would like to THINK I do, I don't. If I did I wouldn't be here right now. I would be writing the 6th book, because unlike our dear friend J.K., I like to have less than 3 years between books...

A/N: Okay...here's what happens w/ Hermione...I don't know what made me put that chapter up there b/w the cliffie and all...sorries about that!!!...ooh and there's this one part where u think something R-rated is gonna happen...but it's not bad I promise!! Nothing inappropriate happens...unless you're like...Amish... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was looking around when she looked down on her bed covers to see a giant black spider crawling around. 

"Mione! What's wrong?"

"Draco, there's a huge spider on my bed! Get rid of it!!"

Draco took out his wand and muttered a simple spell causing the spider to vanish into thin air.

"What happened?" Hermione said looking around, realizing she was in the Purple Room.

"Well, you passed out, so I took you back here. When I got here, there were two beds and everything all set up, as though it knew we were coming."

"Oh okay. Well do you want to stay here, or go to our common rooms? What time is it anyways?"

"A little after midnight." Draco said looking at his watch.

"Let's just stay here. It'll be easier than waking everyone up in our dorms."

"Alright."

All of a sudden, two doors appeared in the room. One said 'Hermione' and the other said 'Draco'. 

"Wow. I'm really beginning to like this place." Hermione said as she opened the door revealing a bathroom, and a small closet with some pajamas and an extra uniform. She suddenly turned around and asked Draco what day it was.

"It's the 27th. Why?"

"Oh my God!! The ball is in like 4 days, and I don't have a dress yet. Didn't Dumbledore say it was going to  be muggle dress?"

"No, well he might have mentioned it, but we'll double check tomorrow at breakfast. I think they're ending classes a little bit early because they have a trip to Hogsmeade planned to go shopping for clothes for the ball."

"Really? I hadn't heard anything like that."

"Yeah they are. I'm almost positive."

"Oh ok. Well we'd better get to bed."

They both changed into pajamas and had kissed each other goodnight, when Hermione, who was still shaken by the nights events, asked Draco to sleep with her. Hermione crawled into her bed, with Draco, he put his arms around her, and they both fell asleep.  

The next morning they both went to all of their morning classes, then had lunch together in the kitchen, before going to potions together. They were both late, and as they ran in, they grabbed the last two remaining seats, just as the bell finished ringing.

"Good afternoon class." Snape said in a curt voice as he walked in. "Today you will be starting a month long project. If the person you are sitting next to is of the opposite sex, they will be your partner. If not, then switch seats so you are sitting next to someone of the opposite sex, who is also in the other house." After everyone had switched seats, Snape began to explain what he was doing. "You will be making a love potion. It will take about a 3 days to make. We will test it on the remaining two days. Each week you will be making a different potion to take up the remainder of the month. I would suggest you get started. You will not be given any help inside this classroom. I'd suggest you get started. The instructions are on page 127 of your books."

A/N: Okay I know that's pretty short but I don't particularly feel like writing more right now...so tough luck peoples...sorries!!


	9. Another AN

A/N: 2 words. Writer's Block...and I'm working on de-fluffitizing so it might be a bit longer...I'll try not to make y'all wait tooooooo long.


End file.
